Love Is Never Easy
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: Songfics for the tagging game that's going around. R&R and one of the songfics may turn into story. :


**Thank you kindly to _miixaoo_ for tagging me in this tagging game that's going around.**

**Rules**

Pick your favorite pair.

Turn on you source of music and place it on shuffle. (ex. iPod)

Write ten songfics for the first ten songs that play (don't be a party pooper and cheat by skipping songs you don't like)

You only get to write while the song is playing.

Once the song ends the songfic is also done.

To the people I've tagged, if you decide to participate. After writing your songfics, YOU get to tag **5** people!

**YOU'VE BEEN TAGGED:**

1. IllogicalFanfics

2. XoXJonasBurningUpXoX

3. ttran59

4. littleitalianachica13

5. jonascyruslover1313

* * *

**1. Every Breath You Take (American Idol Studio Version) - Brooke White**

I watched her crying in pain. I couldn't stand to see my best friend go through this. Again. He cheated on her, she didn't deserve him. If only she knew how much I cared. "Miles, it's okay!" I comforted.

She grabbed my shirt and sobbed into it. I pulled her into a hug. I shushed her and cooed her to sleep. Her sobs became sniffles as I carried her into her room and laid her in her bed. I kissed her forehead before I left her house. She deserved so much better. I know we're meant to be, I can feel it. Until she realizes it, I'll be with her every step of the way, watching her.

**2. Thug Style - Ciara**

At school, he's been trying to catch my eye. Talking to me whenever possible. I received a text from him. _'Meet me down by the beach in 10.'_

Once I reached the beach I waited for him to come. He never came until I saw his curly locks down by the shore. "Hey where were you? I've been waiting." He smikled his fabulous grin at me. My heart melted.

"Been thinking about me?" He asked. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Was that your plan? Making me wait thinking about you until you came to satisfy my curiousity?" I asked blushing.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. I pressed my lips onto his. It was a passionate kiss filled with love. He's a keeper.

**3. Headstrong - Ashley Tisdale**

We were at the dance, things were heating up as a tune with great beat came on. "Nicky, c'mon! Dance with me!" pleaded the petite brunette. I shook my head. I don't dance well. She gave me her puppy face. With all the strength I had in me, I resisted and continued to shake my head.

"Maybe, this'll change your mind!" said Miley are her came into contact with mine. She put a lot of force into this kiss, I lost it. I kissed her back with just as much force as I held her frame. She pulled away, raising an eyebrow at me. "You're such a tease!" I said.

"If you want more, you gotta dance!" She said. I sighed and gave in, She's so headstrong.

**4. Mobile - Avril Lavigne**

I gazed at the new house I now had to call home. I was nervous, I didn't know anybody in Malibu. I was unpacking in my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs to get it. I opened the door to see the brunette about my age standing on my front porch. "Hey there, my name is Miley! You're the new neighbors, right?" I nodded.

"Here. This is for you and your family. A welcoming gift. I'm positive you'll like living here in Malibu." exclaimed the perky girl.

"My name is Nick. Nick Jonas." I introduced myself.

"Do you want to come to the mall with me? You can meet all of my friends." She smiled.

"Sure." I answered. Maybe moving here, wuoldn't be so bad after all.

**5. It's Not Over - Chris Daughtry**

I made up my mind. I can't stop thinking about him and his beautiful eyes and curly brown hair. I messed things up between us, the guilt is killing me inside. He's the only one who can set me right. In my heart, I know it's not over.

I turned on my computer and went into a chatroom. Nick was on. My heartbeat sped up a bit. He IMed me first.

_hey_

**hi what's up?**

_nm...look i know we're over , cant we still be friends?_

**i was gunna ask u that. yah, y not? :)**

_kool thank smiley miley :D_

**im sorry**

_it's okay i g2g seeya around!_

**ttyl :)**

It's true! It's not over.

**6. Say My Name - Destiny's Child**

We were partners for our biology class. She was popular and a cheerleader. I was a geek, everyboy loves Miley. So do I. Being popular and all, I doubt she'd remember my name at all. She had a boyfriend, Jake. He's a jock. I'm one of those boys who dreams of being with her, it's my impossible dream. Thinking about her makes my heart melt.

I reached my seat into biology and began to take notes on how to disect a frog. I drew a diagram of the frog and its body. Miley made her way to her seat next to me. Her friends followed her as she sat down, they spat disses on me. "Don't worry, Miles. The worst thing that can happen to you is if you sat on his compass." They laughed and walked away to take their seats.

"So...Nick, right?" asked Miley, THE most popular girl in school. And she remembered MY name! I had hope.

**7. Year 3000 - Jonas Brothers**

_We were both seven years old and I was in her room playing with her and her dollhouse. "Nicky, I'm the mommy and you're the daddy, okay?" said Miley._

_"Okay!" I cried._

_"How many should we get from the baby store?" asked the brunette._

_"Sixteen!?" I exclaimed._

_"NOOOOO!! I can't feed all of them! Unless, we buy more bottles of milk!" said Miley._

_"Two?" I said weakly._

_"Okay!" smiled Miley._ End of flashback.

Remembering that day, made me laugh. Now I'm twenty-two, married to Miley. We were expecting triplets. I couldn't be any happier.

**8. I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus**

When I became famous, I forgot how to be humble. I became a selfish jerk, since I moved away from living as a regular boy to a rockstar heartthrob. She came into my life and changed everything. She helped me remember myself and how fortunate I am. She brought the real me back to life. Whenever I'm with her, I know how much she's helped me. "Miley?"

"Yeah?" I held her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you so much for being you. Showing me how to be humble again. Showing me how much I've changed without you I'm nothing. I love you!" I whisphered in her ear as I kissed her softly.

"Your welcome." She said gently.

**9. Pieces of Me - Ashlee Simpson**

It's been two weeks since Jake broke up with me. He found someone else as he said. Here I am, stilling lying on my bed. I cry myself to sleep each night. Endless sobs, I was starting to get on my family's nerves. Until my best friend, Nick, came back from his tour.

I heard him jump onto my balcony. He knocked and opened the door to find me crying. He sat on my bed and hugged me tightly, wiping my tear-stained cheeks. I'm so thankful. He's ALWAYS there for me. I don't need to say anything and he knows how I feel. He's alwasy there to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. I rested my head into his chest. He rubbed my back soothing me as I fell asleep. I felt so relaxed and safe with him with me. Is it possible he could turn out to be more than my best friend?

**10. Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

I'm completely in love with him. Nick Jonas. He's my rock, he was the missing piece to my puzzle. I'm all dressed up for him to take me to dinner. We've been dating for four years. I've never been happier in my life.

I opened the door to be greeted by my one and only. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and gave me a bouquet of roses. I set the roses aside on the table as he took me by the waist and walked me to the door of his car.

Much later, after dinner, we went for a walk in the park and sat on a bench. "Miles, how do you see yourself in the future?"

"You know! The usual! I want to be happily married and have kids. Work hard to satisfy needs. You know. I've told you this about a million times." I replied.

"I know. You've told me a million times and I'm asking you once. Miley Ray Cyrus, will please make me the happiest man ever and do the honor of marrying me?" He bent down on one knee revealing a satin black box. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes..." I managed whispher before I burst into tears of joy.

* * *

Okay, that's it for my songfics! Your turn!


End file.
